The Fall Festival
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: The gangs Church has a fall festival.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shake It Up, or the characters.**

**I dedicate this to God who has given me the words to write, He deserves the glory. He is my Everything.**

"Hey, hey, hey," Rocky Blue greeted as she entered her best friend CeCe Jones' apartment through the window. CeCe turned to her friend.

"Hey Rocky, ready to go to Church?" CeCe asked.

Rocky nodded. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Yep, let's go."

CeCe turned towards the hallway, and called out.

"Mom, me and Rocky will meet you and Flynn at Church!"

"Okay hunny," Georgia called out.

CeCe nodded at Rocky and the two girls exited the building.

At Church, CeCe and Rocky spent some time praying in the prayer hall before they went upstairs for the youth class. They sat at the left side of the class across from Gunther and Tinka. CeCe looked up at Gunther and thought she saw a smile on his face. The class had a few minutes of talking, before the youth leader John came up to the blue podium and began the announcements.

"On October 27, we will have our fall festival. Those of you wanting to help out in the games please see me or Sis. Cheyrl Jennings." Was one of the announcements Bro. John made.

After he was done with the announcements, he went straight into the lesson. He talked about grace. The lesson was about Boaz and Ruth, and how Boaz showed Ruth Grace. Then, he went itno the difference of mercy and grace. He talked about how your perception of grace can be like a candle in a dark room.

After he was done speaking they prayed. Then, they went downstairs to the second part of the service, which started with a couple of songs, one of them was 'Healer'. Then, they prayed for needs to be met and offering was taken. The pastor preached on God's love and mercy. It was a powerful service that moved CeCe and Rocky. At the altar service, both of them felt led to move to the Altar and pray. They prayed so hard, they spoke in tounges. By the time the service ended, the girls were in tears.

"I'm excited about the fall festival," CeCe said. The gang was sitting at a table at Crusty's Pizza.

"Me too," Rocky smiled, "It's going to be great."

"Yeah, I agree," Ty smiled.

Just then, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer came over to the gang's table.

"I am Gunther," Gunther said, holding out his arms diagonally.

"Und, I am Tinka," Tinka said, in the same position.

"Und, ve are the Hesseheffers," They said at the same time.

"Yes, we've known you since first grade," Rocky said.

Tinka ignored her. "Are, you talking about the fall festival?"

CeCe sat straight in her seat.

"Yes, we are," She grinned.

"What game are you helping with?" Gunther asked CeCe.

CeCe gave him a weird look.

"The ring toss, you?"

"I'm helping with that as well," Gunther replied. "Vhat time?"

"Three."

"I go at three thirty," Gunther said.

"So, you're right after me," CeCe said. "Cool." She gave a little shrug.

CeCe was in her apartment getting dressed. She was now doing her hair all fancy like. She was dressing up like Queen Amadelia from Star Wars. Rocky entered the apartment through the window. She was dressed as Elizabeth Bennett from Pride and Prejudice.

"Ello," She greeted in a fake British accent. CeCe turned to her and looked at her. She tiltied her head and gave her a confused look.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennett," Rocky answered. CeCe gave her a blank look. Rocky dropped her arms and sighed.

"From Pride and Prejudice."

CeCe still gave her a blank look.

"My favorite book," Rocky explained.

"Oh," CeCe shrugged.

Rocky shook her head.

"So, are you ready for the fall fest?" Rocky asked.

CeCe grinned. "Yep," She ran to the hall and yelled out, "Mom, we'll meet you guys at the fall fest!"

"Okay hunny," Georgia called back.

The two girls left the apartment, and exited the building heading towards CeCe's car.

As soon as they arrived at the fall festival, CeCe parked her car where other people were parking their cars for the 'Trunk or Treat'. Then, they started to decorate the truck like 'Happy Feet'.

Then, the girls headed towards the entrance. It was time for both of them to help out with their games so they headed to their games which were side by side.

CeCe stood there waiting for the first child to appear, which soon one did. CeCe smiled at her.

"Hello sweetie, you want to play?"

The girl, who was dressed as Daisy from the Mario games, shyly nodded.

CeCe handed her the rings and told her what to do. The girl threw a ring at a pole and missed. She threw another one and got it in.

CeCe clapped for the girl.

"Yay, go you!"

The girl shyly smiled and threw the rest of the rings. CeCe smiled at her.

"Okay, now you only get one prize," CeCe said. She led the girl to prizes boxes and the let her choose a prize. The girl happily left with her prize. This continued for the next thirty minutes until Gunther came.

"I'm here to relieve you," he said.

CeCe gave him a small smile, and explained to him how to work the game. Then, she went over to her mentor and friend Sis. Cheryl Jennings.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, if you want, thank you and God bless you. God loves you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters, except for the ones I made up. **

**I dedicate this to God, for without Him I could not write this. God is truly my Everything, and I am blessed in Him.**

"Hey CeCe," Cheryl greeted CeCe with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," CeCe smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Cheyrl smiled. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, just dancing on Shake It Up," CeCe smiled.

Just then, they made an announcement for the cake walk.

"Well, come on, we better go win us some cake," Cheryl smiled.

"Okay," CeCe smiled. They headed over to the cake walk. Rocky was also heading over to them.

"Hey Rock," CeCe smiled. "ready for the cake walk?"

"Yep," Rocky smiled.

And, the three of them walked together to the cake walk. The person leading the cake walk told them the instructions and started the cake walk.

CeCe kept walking to the beat of the music, humming as she went. The music stopped and CeCe sat down as fast as she could.

"The winner is number 14," said Sis. Jenn Johnson, who was heading the cake walk.

CeCe looked down at her number and stood up in joy.

"Yes, that's me!" She cheered.

"Go CeCe," Rocky cheered.

CeCe got up and went to go choose her sweet, which was a white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. Then, she went to sit her cheesecake by her mom and go get her some food. She got a hotdog, some popcorn and cotton candy and went to go sit down. She also got some sweet tea.

A few minutes had passed, and Rocky had joined her with a beautiful chocolate cake.

"Hey, did you win that?" CeCe asked.

"Yep," Rocky smiled.

"We so got to share each other's cakes," CeCe said.

"Okay".

The two sat down in silence before Rocky said,

"Oh, I see Harrison, I'm going to go talk to him."

"Okay," CeCe smiled.

And, off Rocky went towards Harrison. More minutes had passed until someone had sat down by CeCe. CeCe looked up and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What can't a guy sit beside his frenemy?" The tall blonde asked.

CeCe shook her head. "Nope."

"You tease me CeCe Jones," Gunther stated.

CeCe rolled her eyes. An awkward silence had passed them. Gunther looked over at CeCe.

"So, you want to walk around a little?" He asked.

CeCe shrugged. "Sure."

Gunther stood up, and held out his hand to help CeCe up. CeCe took his hand. He led her around the parking lot of the Church. They passed each game, and the bounce houses. They also passed the slide, and obstacle course.

"By the way, nice costume," Gunther said.

"Huh?" CeCe looked up at him. "Oh, thanks, yours too."

For those who do not know, Gunther is dressed up as Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars.

"What is Tinka dressed up as?" CeCe asked.

"Tinka vanted to do something different, so she dressed up as Susan from the Chronicles of Narnia series." Gunther replied.

"Oh, cool," CeCe said. "I've never read those books."

"They are pretty good. Tinka loves them." Gunther replied.

"Oh cool."

"So, you want to get some food?" Gunther asked, having not eaten yet.

"Sure," CeCe replied.

So, together the two headed off to get some food. Once, they were done filling their plates, they headed to the table to eat.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Gunther would every now and then look at CeCe and smile. CeCe would look back and also smile. She couldn't help it. Her feelings for the sparkly foreign boy were growing, and she did not know how to stop it. The rest of the fall festival the two hung together, occasionally going over to talk to their friends and sister.

Finally, it was time for the 'Trunk or Treat'. Gunther went to go meet Tinka so that they could take Klaus around. CeCe met up with Rocky over at her car so that they could pass out candy.

They would greet each child, teen, and adult with a smile and hand out candy. Flynn came up to them.

"Nope, you get no candy," CeCe teased.

"Just give me my candy," Flynn said.

"Fine, fine," CeCe said. And she put the candy in his bucket and ruffled his hair, which he quickly fixed. After Flynn was Gunther, Tinka and Klaus.

"Oh hey Klaus," CeCe smiled.

"Here's your candy," Rocky said in a sweet voice. She and CeCe placed candy in his bag. As, CeCe was standing up she met Gunther in the eyes and the two stayed there for a few minutes until Tinka cleared her throat, and the three had to move up. Rocky elbowed CeCe, and gave her a knowing look.

Once the 'Trunk or Treat' was over and everyone was heading to their cars, CeCe headed towards her table to get her cheesecake. Gunther was there. CeCe stopped and looked at him.

"Gunther, what are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I vanted to tell you something," replied Gunther.

"What is it?" CeCe asked.

"CeCe," Gunther shyly looked down. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked back up and into CeCe's brown eyes. "I have liked you for a very long time. I just had no idea how to say, baybee."

CeCe was speechless. She had no idea that Gunther felt the same as her. Gunther took the silence as a bad thing.

"Oh, okay, vell, I understand," He started to leave when CeCe grabbed his arm.

"Gunther, wait, I like you too."

Gunther turned to her in surprise, "Really?"

CeCe nodded, "Yes."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Gunther said, hugging her. He looked down at her into her eyes.

"CeCe?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," CeCe giggled.

Gunther hugged her again. "Thank you," he whispered. And with that, he left.

CeCe grabbed her cheesecake and headed back to her car to tell Rocky everything.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review, if you want. Thanks and God bless you all. God loves you so much.**


End file.
